Of Muses and Groceries
by Fuurou
Summary: One-shot fluffy drabble. Slight, but not whole, OOC-ness. YukiShu. "As much as he wanted to tell his lover to make his own breakfast, Shuichi's cooking skills were... dismal." Give it a chance! R&R is appreciated.


A/N: Well, this is the first Gravitation fic I've ever written. . I stumbled across it this morning, and had to rewrite most of it. Yuki was really, really OOC in here! XD But no worries, he's mostly in character now. Hope you enjoy my story! Please leave a review with any comments you might have! Hit-and-runners lower my self-esteem. o_o Yuki/Shuichi, of course. xD Can't imagine Yuki with anyone else...

Beware the fluffy plot bunny.

* * *

He woke up to an empty bed. That was the first thing he realized. He frowned with his eyes still closed, feeling around for the warm body that should have been next to him. It was still warm. Shuichi hadn't been gone for long. With a sigh, Yuki opened his bleary eyes and sat up. The apartment was silent, and it seemed as if all traces of Shuichi were gone. The alarm clock read 8 AM; how could he have slept so well without Shuichi beside him the entire time? 'Maybe I went too far this time...' Yuki thought sadly, closing his eyes wearily to prevent the onslaught of long-forgotten tears. Yuki's head snapped up at the sound of the front door opening, accompanied by the rustle of paper bags. He sat, frozen, leaning against his headboard and staring at the bedroom door. The front door clicked shut; the bags rustled again as they were put to the ground.

The bedroom door was slowly pulled open, and a look of surprise flashed across Shuichi's face when he found Yuki awake and _not_ smoking, as was his custom when he woke up. "Shu...?" the man asked with a note of hope in his beautiful voice. Shuichi smiled. "Of course it's me, silly. Who else could I be?" Yuki blinked and looked down, uncharacteristically smoothing the sheets. "I... thought you might have left," Yuki said, feeling a little stupid. Shuichi stayed at the door. "Do you _want_ me to leave?" he asked gently after a tense pause. "No!" Yuki almost shouted, surprising them both. "No... of course not! I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being like that all the time. I was never angry with you, I swear I never was!" He slumped against the headboard, and mentally smacked himself for having said anything. He tried to get his emotions under control, fearing another attack. Shuichi swiftly walked over to the bed, carelessly sitting on the edge to bring the older man into his arms. "I know, love, I know. You have a stressful life, always under deadlines and such..." He pulled away slightly to meet Yuki's shining, golden eyes. "You're my muse. I could never leave you... even if you get _really_ angry with me sometime. I love you, Yuki. And I'll always come back," he finished resolutely, sealing his pact with a chaste kiss. Yuki remained silent for a while, basking in the embrace. He felt... odd. As if he wanted to smile and cry at the same time. "You know," he began with a smirk. "You could probably get paid on the side as a cheap romance novelist. That _has_ to be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard, and that's saying a lot."

Shuichi chuckled and pulled back again to playfully punched his shoulder. They remained a fair distance apart, smiling at each other. "So _why_ did you leave so early in the morning?" His pink-haired lover smiled sheepishly. "I woke up_ really _early, and went to make some breakfast." Yuki snorted, but didn't comment. Shuichi rolled his eyes at him. "However," he continued. "The cupboards were empty, and the fridge was bare. When's the last time you went shopping? Geez, you can barely take care of yourself let alone me. I just went to the store and stocked up." Yuki frowned in distaste; he didn't like it when people wasted money on him. Reading his thoughts, Shuichi reprimanded him.

"Hey, it's just groceries. And it was for me, too! Did you want me to starve?"

"Hn. You should have woken me up."

"B-But you were sleeping so peacefully! And I wanted to do something nice for you, Yuki!"

"Peacefully, my ass. Did you put on a hat to hide that pink hair of yours? Even in Japan, it's not common. You could have been mauled by fans."

"I can take care of myself just fine, thank you! And I would like to think my fans wouldn't _maul_ me."

"Baka. You probably don't even know what mauling is."

"Bah. I got the gist of it." Shuichi pouted before springing up with a quick grin. "Now, I'm hungry and tired. Make me some breakfast while I take a shower!" Yuki frowned at him as he skipped out of the room, biting back a retort. He sighed and pushed himself out of bed to go to the kitchen. As much as he wanted to tell his lover to make his own breakfast, Shuichi's cooking skills were... dismal.

The cupboards were still scorched from his last endeavor.


End file.
